Alicia Rivera
Alicia Rivera was a Tribute in the 1st Annual Dreaded Games from District Twelve. She was reaped along with her brother Jeremy, and her sisters Elen, Star and Haylee. She is a victor. Appearance She is tall and she have white skin. She has long brown hair which is slighty curled . She have brown sparkling eyes and she always wear her daimond earings Personality Alicia is very determined and very confident . She wiil fight until the end for something that she wants. But when she is with someone who she really trusts and loves, she is sweet and caring Pre-Games Alicia was born and grew up at District Twelve, but her mother was from District Seven, so she learn her how to use an axe . She hated that her brother Jeremy because he overly cared about Haylee so they didn't have a very good relationship . She was very close with her sister Star . She had a mild relationship with Elen and Haylee. In the reaping's Alicia was really scared but she smiled to the camera took Star's and Haylee's hands and walked up to the stage In the chariots they wear the same oufit that Katniss and Peeta had wore and she love her oufit. In the training , Alicia show her skill with an axe and she gained a 15, the highest score a Tribute could achieve. Games Day 1: She killed with her axe; Leroy Quince from District Four but Lia Mainwaring killed her sister Star Day 2: Alicia was deeply affected by Star's death and she say's that district 5 girls are gonna pay for that. Jeremy and Alicia fix their relationships but she was still annoyed that he was protecting so much Haylee . Day 3:They came face to face with the De Cruz family. Valencia DeCruz killed Haylee . Then Alicia attacked Calvin DeCruz killing him then she ran off with the Sanford's( their allies ) and her rest siblings (Jeremy, Elen) Day 4: We don't know much about this day we only know that Jeremy killed Brynn Sanford (one of thier allies) for an unknow reason. Day 5: On Day Five, there was a feast at the Cournocopia . In the feast Valencia killed Jeremy with sword. At the end of the feast, she and Elen wanted to help Valencia but she refuse and stabbed Elen in her heart. At the end of the day, Alicia says that she want to kill Valencia so baldly, as she killed 3 of her 4 siblings. Day 6: In day 6 the tributes had to be in two seperate teams that cannot kill each other only the other team's members . She was paired with Velocci Damiens of District Eleven, Robin Macelain of District Ten, Lia Mainwarning of District Five and Valencia of District One . She hated that she had to be in the same team with Lia and Valencia. Khair Ochre of District Three killed Valencia and she was quite happy. Alicia survived the night and make an alliance with Lia, as she was seen as the new strongest Tribute. Final Day: In the final day when Lia killed Velocci, she (Lia) started laughing and tried to attack to Alicia but she stabbed her with her sword at her stomach. When Lia died Alicia felt happy because she killed one of the biggest threats and she killed her sister's killer Aftermath When she went back home, she learned that her mother was pregnant and soon she had have a baby sister . Every night in her sleep she had having nightmares about her siblings, Lia, Valencia and the other tributes that died in the Games . Trivia *Alicia got the highest training score along with Lia, Khair and Valencia *She made the last kill *She revenged Star by killing Lia *Her nickname is Ali; Haylee and Star used to call her like that